


One more...

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “One more?” Shiro asks in a soft voice when he pulls back. He looks down at Keith, his eyes searching his face. Keith sucks in another shuddering breath, his tense muscles relaxing back into the bed again.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	One more...

Keith chews his bottom lip as he tips his head back with a soft groan. His hands were fisted into the sheets and his toes curled as he forced his body to stay still. His legs instinctively wanted to fold close again, and it was probably a good thing that Shiro had a hand rested against the inside of his knee otherwise they might have by now.

“How’re you holding up?” Shiro asks, his voice low and somehow still soft. Keith swallows thickly and rolls his head forward again so he can look up at the older.

“Fine.” He manages to breathe out, despite the fact he was internally screaming already. Shiro smirks at the waver in his voice as he turns his gaze away from Keith’s.

His hand works over Keith’s cock at a painfully slow pace. His grip is firm, his fingers slick with enough lube that the glide is basically effortless. Keith’s just disappointed that it’s not metal fingers curled around him.

Keith closes his eyes again, breathing in steadily through his nose. He’d managed to stop squirming for now, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was thrusting his hips up into Shiro’s fist again. It was frustrating that Shiro was still fully clothed while he was completely naked and spread out for him. Though, that was the whole point. He just wanted to be able to see the expanse of Shiro’s chest, wanted to trace scars with his eyes and maybe reach out and follow them with his fingers if Shiro let him. He just wanted to _touch_.

Shiro twists his wrist suddenly, the action breaking the even pace he had working. Keith gasps softly, his back arching slightly from the bed as his nails scratch at the sheets. Shiro’s hand is instantly retracting from his cock as he stares up at Keith with nothing more than a flat expression. Keith whines, his hips giving a feeble jolt into nothing before he flops back onto the bed again. The circle of Shiro’s fist is instantly coming back to his cock and continuing with its agonizingly slow pace.

“Shiro…” Keith moans softly, turning his head to the side as he tries to ground himself again.

His gut felt like it’d been coiled into an irreversible knot. It made his thighs tremble continuously and if his self-control was even the slightest bit broken he knows he’d be pushing Shiro off and fucking his own fist like his life depended on it.

Shiro shifts slightly in his spot, the action catching Keith’s attention as he peers his eyes open enough to look down at him. He squirms, barely moving like he’s uncomfortable and it’s impossible for Keith to miss the bulge of his hard dick in his pants. Keith licks his lips, mainly because they feel dry and like they’re in need of wetting, but also because the sight of Shiro fidgeting from being so turned on makes his cock twitch in Shiro’s grip.

“I could help you with that,” Keith mentions, lifting his gaze to meet Shiro’s eyes.

“Later,” Shiro mumbles as he shifts again, clearly trying to get some form of friction where ever he can. Keith chuckles lightly and slides his hand over the bed to rest it against Shiro’s knee.

“You sure big guy? That can’t be comfortable.” Keith teases. Shiro stares at him for a moment before he tightens his grip on Keith’s cock and twists his wrist at the head again. Keith whimpers, his hips pushing into Shiro’s hands as he continues to work his cock. “O-okay, okay, sorry,” Keith mutters.

Shiro keeps his gaze on Keith’s face as he speeds up the pace of his strokes, the sound of how wet he has Keith’s cock with lube absolutely obscene in the mostly quiet space of their room. Keith grips Shiro’s knee harder, his muscles tensing up as his chest heaves with his breaths. He starts whining and fidgeting, unable to help himself as he stares right back at Shiro like his gaze is glued to the others.

“S-Shiro… f-fuck, I-” Keith cuts as he grits his teeth, his hips thrusting into Shiro’s fist desperately. That coil in his gut squeezes tighter and he feels the build up come with the knowledge of no release. He whimpers pathetically, throwing his head back just as Shiro’s hand pulls away from his cock again. Keith’s body shudders violently against the bed, a shaky breath escaping his throat as he holds back from sobbing due to the overstimulation. His cock twitches, but beyond that, it falls back to his stomach, flushed red and leaking pre-come all over his skin.

“Shiro,” Keith mewls weakly as he’s robbed from his orgasm again. The same one, for what, the fourth time now? He’s lost count.

Shiro’s metal fingers slide up the inside of his leg and around to his hip, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Shiro’s weight shifts and Keith’s eyes flutter open just in time to come face to face with Shiro’s chin as he leans in to press a firm kiss to his sweaty forehead. Keith reaches up quickly, wrapping his arm around Shiro’s shoulder to hold their body’s close together. Shiro doesn’t try to pull back. He tips his head down and presses more kisses to Keith’s skin, peppering his face all over until he meets his lips for a chaste peck.

“One more?” Shiro asks in a soft voice when he pulls back. He looks down at Keith, his eyes searching his face. Keith sucks in another shuddering breath, his tense muscles relaxing back into the bed again. Keith licks his lips again and swallows, his mouth and throat feeling dry. He gives a weak nod and lets his eyes fall closed again. Shiro’s prosthetic fingers trace a line up Keith’s jaw before he cups his cheek. “Hey, look at me.”

Keith slowly blinks his eyes open, the exhaustion from being edged over the course of the night catching up to him. He knows as soon as Shiro’s hands are back on him he’ll be more alert again, but for now, he could easily take a micro-nap.

“Do you want to go one more?” Shiro asks again, his voice more stern. Keith’s lip twitches up into a lazy smile as he drops his arm from being around Shiro’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I can go one more,” Keith answers, though his voice is a lot weaker than he’d like it to sound. Shiro sits up a little more, keeping his hand against Keith’s cheek.

“I’m not asking if you _can_ , I’m asking if you want to.” Shiro states. Keith rolls his eyes, and when they slide shut he’s too exhausted to attempt opening them again.

“Yes, one more Shiro.” He mumbles, swallowing thickly again to try and sort out the dryness to his throat. Shiro pulls back and Keith feels him settle against his hip again, metal fingers finding their place against his knee again. Keith manages to crack his eyes open just enough to be able to see Shiro take hold of his cock again. Keith hums, sliding his hand over the bed again to grab hold of Shiro’s knee again, rubbing his thumb into the fabric of his pants.

Shiro strokes him at a slow and firm pace again, working Keith up nice and slow all over again. It doesn’t take long before Keith’s panting softly from the friction and he’s rolling his head forward again to watch Shiro’s fist work over him. When Shiro flicks his thumb over the slit of his cock, Keith nearly shouts from how sensitive it is.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith cries out softly, his nails biting into Shiro’s leg as he tries to ground himself more.

Shiro works his cock at a torturous pace that has tears building up behind his closed eyelids. His body spasms and jolts against the bed, unsatisfied and overworked. Shiro slides his other hand up Keith’s body, over his flat stomach and up his chest where he pinches Keith’s nipple lightly. The nubs already hard and sensitive, and the added stimulation has Keith gasping as his back snaps forward off the bed. Shiro moans softly, trying to cut the sound off by biting into his bottom lip as he watches Keith fall apart beneath him.

“O-oh God, huh, oh fuck, S-Shiro…” Keith’s voice hiccups with a weak sob, the added stimulation to his nipple making him feel like he was falling apart or _dying_.

Shiro speeds up the movements of his fist, jerking Keith’s cock faster and in the same firm manner. Keith’s head rolls back again and before he can even warn that he’s close again, Shiro’s pulling his hand away, knowing the tell signs instantly and Keith’s left high on that edge with no way to fall off yet again. Keith whimpers pathetically like a dog, the sound hurting his own throat as his body almost thrashes against the bed. The moment that the waves of it stop, he’s falling heavily back against the bed, sobbing softly as his abused cock twitches like an extra ‘hey fuck you’ to the situation. Shiro’s instantly leaning over him, his clean hand running through Keith’s hair lightly as he peppers his face in kisses.

“You’re okay, I’ve got you, baby. You did so, so good.” Shiro praises in a soft voice. Keith hiccups again, his body shuddering underneath Shiro’s as he reaches up and clutches at Shiro’s shirt almost desperately. He whines Shiro’s name softly, pressing his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck as the older shifts his position so that he’s boxing Keith in against the bed.

“You’re such a good boy for me, God you’re gorgeous Keith,” Shiro whispers into Keith's ear, nuzzling his nose against the side of Keith’s face. He lets Keith body relax, lets the racing of his heart come down and gives his body time to recover. As soon as Keith’s breathing is evened out again, he pulls back and looks up at Keith with a soft smile. Keith’s eyes flutter open and he looks back up at Shiro, a weak smile tugging at his lips.

“Hey there beautiful, you ready for me to fuck you?” Shiro asks with a knowing smirk. Keith’s eyes roll closed and he lets out a small noise that’s caught somewhere between a moan and a whine.

“God, yes please.” Keith sighs. His raises his hands to Shiro’s hair and lightly scratches his fingers through the buzzcut, massaging Shiro’s head softly. Shiro chuckles and leans down to press a chaste kiss to his lips before he works on freeing himself from his pants. He doesn’t pull back more than he has to, that way Keith can keep his fingers in his hair.

“Do you think you can come untouched?” Shiro teasingly asks as he lubes up his cock, giving himself a few much-needed strokes. Keith looks down at him with a glare, digging his nails into Shiro’s head slightly.

“Don’t you fucking dare Takashi.” Keith practically hisses. Shiro chuckles and ducks his head to press another quick kiss to the corner of Keith’s frowning lips. “Unless you don’t fancy having your balls.” Keith threatens. Shiro rolls his eyes and shifts himself until he’s at the angle he wants.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t risk it,” Keith grumbles. Shiro shakes his head slowly, almost fondly as he presses the head of his cock to Keith’s already stretched and lubed hole. Shiro lifts his gaze again and offers Keith another soft smile.

“I’m not scared of you, kitten.” Shiro purrs and before Keith even has a chance to snap at him for the pet name, he’s thrusting into him. Keith moans, head tipping back as his fingers dig into Shiro’s skin from overstimulation.

“F-fuck,” Keith mutters, his eyes squeezing shut as he’s overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled.

Shiro’s thrusts start off slow and steady to allow Keith’s body time to get used to the new stimulation. It doesn’t take long before Keith’s whimpering and squirming beneath him, already worked up to the point that Shiro knows he won’t last very long at all. Shiro doesn’t plan on dragging it out either, knowing that Keith needed release.

He pins Keith down by his hip, the fingers of his prosthetic digging into Keith’s skin hard enough he might leave some bruises behind. His other hand circles around Keith’s cock and jacks him off in time with his rough thrusts. Keith’s head tips back, his panting devolving into pathetic whimpers and moans as his hand's fist into the sheets. His body jolts against the mattress from the force of Shiro’s thrusts, causing his breathing to hitch with almost every push into his body. Shiro grunts and pants, staring down at Keith with hooded eyes as he pounds the younger.

Sweat beads at his temples and he can see the light shine to Keith’s skin from his own. Keith’s face is almost as red as his cock, the corners of his closed eyes wet with tears from the overstimulation his body is under. Shiro bites his bottom lip, dropping his gaze to watch the red head of Keith’s cock as it weeps pre-come onto his fingers.

“C’mon baby, come for me.” Shiro pants, managing to anchor his legs better on the bed so that he can slam his cock into Keith harder and faster.

Keith’s back arches against the bed, a silent scream building in his chest and almost choking him as his body tenses. Shiro curses under his breath and watches Keith’s long-awaited orgasm crash over him. Keith’s cock spurts rope after rope of come onto his stomach and chest, the build up his orgasm over the time Shiro spent edging him producing a large enough load to almost completely cover his chest in come.

Shiro slows the pace of his thrusts in favour of rolling his hips roughly into Keith’s body. He continues to stroke Keith’s cock until it’s spent and Keith’s weakly swatting his hand away with a small whimper. Shiro still his hips than before he pulls out slowly, being mindful of the fact that he knows Keith’s body is buzzing and oversensitive beyond compare. He takes hold of his own cock, the added slick from Keith’s come covering his hand making the slide even easier as he jerks himself off.

Keith’s chest shakes and heaves as he tries to catch his breath, his body shaky slightly every so often. Shiro looks him over, eyes dragging across the expanse of his body as he chases his own release. Keith’s head rolls to the side, a small noise of pleasure falling from his parted lips as he rolls his hips slowly into nothing. Shiro grits his teeth and pushes himself up onto his knees more, holding himself over Keith as he comes all over Keith’s body, adding to the mess. Keith doesn’t react to the action as he lays limp with his eyes still closed.

Shiro sits back on his heels, gasping softly as he tries to even out his breathing again, dropping his hold on his cock. He wipes his hand off on his own thigh, tipping his head back as he groans and tries to catch his breath. When he manages to look back at Keith, he still hasn’t moved. Shiro pushes himself up slightly and leans over Keith’s body, reaching up with his prosthetic hand to grab Keith’s chin lightly and turn his head back to face him, even though Keith’s eyes stay closed.

“Hey baby, you okay?” He asks in a low voice. Keith makes a strange noise as a small frown forms on his face. Shiro slides his hand over Keith’s cheek and rubs his thumb into his skin. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

Keith’s unresponsive for just enough time that Shiro’s throat feels like it clogs up before his eyes slowly flutter open. He looks dazed, his eyes seeming like they’re unable to locate where Shiro is. Shiro still offers him a soft smile. “Can you give me a colour sweetheart?”

Keith swallows thickly, his tongue slowly running over his lips to wet them. His voice is a little hoarse and weak, but he manages to find it. “Green.”

“Okay, good. You did so good baby.” Shiro lets out a heavy sigh and leans in to press a soft kiss to Keith’s chin. “I’m gonna clean you up okay?”

Keith gives a small nod and lets his eyes fall closed again. Shiro carefully untangles himself from Keith’s body and jumps out of bed to fetch a cool washcloth. Surprisingly, Keith’s still conscious even after he’s cleaned them both up, focusing on Keith first and mostly. Once they’re cleaned up, Shiro turns off the light for their room and climbs into bed, carefully rearranging Keith into his arms. Keith nuzzles easily into the side of his neck.

“I love you, Keith.” Shiro whispers, not at all expecting a response from the other. It’s only a minute later that Keith’s breathing evens out and Shiro hears his soft snores. Shiro smiles to himself, pressing light kisses to the top of Keith’s head before he finally lets himself rest too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
